Es endet, wie es endet
by Druidentanz
Summary: Wer spielt, kann verlieren, auch das eigene Leben. Doch gibt es Spiele, die auch diesen Einsatz wert sind.


„Und was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun, Sparrow?" Norrington lehnte gelangweilt mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der feuchten Mauer und erwiderte den Seitenblick, den Jack ihm unter seinem Hut durch zuwarf.

„Captain", verbesserte er ihn grinsend. Im Licht der Fackeln blitzten Goldzähne auf.

„Meint Ihr nicht, dass es inzwischen überflüssig ist mich daran zu erinnern? Mein Gedächtnis trügt mich selten."

„Seid Ihr sicher? Ich meine, Ihr scheint es immer zu vergessen", beklagte sich Jack und lehnte den Kopf an die Mauer.

„Ein wenig vermessen, in Anbetracht der Tatsache -"

„Dass ich in wenigen Stunden hänge?" Nachdenklich zwirbelte er seinen Kinnbart und schüttelt nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, James."

„Seit wann sind wir auf der Ebene der Vornamen?"

„Nicht einmal das gönnt Ihr mir in Anbetracht meines baldigen... Ablebens?"

„Glaubt Ihr etwa auch dieses Mal entkommen zu können?" Norrington hob zweifelnd eine Braue. „Diesmal wird Euch niemand einen Vorsprung einräumen, Sparrow."

„Captain", verbesserte ihn Jack ein weiteres Mal. „Aber wenn Ihr Euch weiterhin weigern wollt, besteht natürlich die Möglichkeit meinen Vornamen zu nutzen. Ihr kennt ihn doch?"

„Nicht einmal wenn die Hölle gefriert."

„Aye, hab verstanden." Beleidigt zog Jack den Hut tief ins Gesicht, bevor er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte. Norrington seufzte vernehmlich.

„Also, Sparrow, was habt Ihr vor? Eine waghalsige Flucht? Mit Stürzen von Festungsanlagen, Kapern von Schiffen der Royal Navy?", provozierte er ihn. „Wie glaubt Ihr dieses Mal dem Galgen zu entkommen?"

„Da Ihr glaubt, ich würde nicht entkommen, obwohl Euch die Erfahrung zeigen müsste, dass, nur weil Ihr glaubt, ich würde nicht entkommen, es nicht heißt, dass ich nicht entkomme, denke ich aber," Jack stockte kurz und schob den Hut aus dem Gesicht, „dass ich diesmal nicht entkommen werde, klar soweit?"

„Ihr gebt auf?", bemerkte Norrington fassungslos. Jack warf ihm einen belustigten Seitenblick zu.

„Ihr wirkt enttäuscht, Commodore."

„Den Titel eines Commodores zu führen steht mir nicht mehr zu", stellte Norrington klar.

„Jeder betitelt Euch weiterhin als Commodore. Es nicht zu tun, wäre wie dem Meer das Wasser zu nehmen", wischte Jack mit den Einwand einer ausholenden Geste beiseite.

„Also", fuhr er fort, „sagt mir, seid Ihr enttäuscht, Commodore?"

„Nein, denn es ist meine Schuld, dass es hier endet. Nicht wahr, Sparrow?"

„Ich wusste immer, Ihr seid ein intelligenter Bursche", warf Jack gespielt überrascht ein. Schmerz blitzte in Norringtons Augen auf.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet."

„Es endet, wie es endet, Commodore. Ein Spiel endet immer, irgendwann", meinte Jack gelassen und zuckte mit den Schulter, bevor er spitzbübisch zwinkerte, „Wobei Ihr seid nicht mehr so steif, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung."

„Das war ein äußerst unangebrachter Wortwitz, Sparrow."

Jacks Augen wurden groß. „Tut mir Leid", nuschelte er.

„Wie Ihr bereits sagtet, es war ein Spiel und ich habe es verloren", Norrington lächelt zynisch. „Ihr habt gewonnen, Sparrow. Wie so oft."

„Mein lieber Commodore", Jack hob mahnend den Zeigefinger und schwang ihn durch die Luft. „Ich werde hängen, da ist es schwer zu behaupten der Verlierer zu sein, meint Ihr nicht auch? Besonders", fuhr er fort, während sein Haarschmuck durch die heftigen Bewegungen leise klimperte, „da ich mir geschworen habe, dass, wenn ich jemals hänge, Ihr, werter Commodore, der Grund seid. Damit ist es mindestens ein, sagen wir, Unentschieden, klar soweit?"

„Nur bin ich es nicht, der Euch an den Galgen bringt."

„Das ist wahr, aber weißt nicht die Schuld von Euch." Jack lächelte malizös. „Weil Ihr ein guter Mann seid, weil Ihr anderen dient und nicht Euch selbst..."

„Sparrow", unterbrach Norrington ihn entschieden.

„Nein, nein, Commodore, lasst mich aussprechen", setzte Jack fort. „... Und weil ich nicht Verrat, Verrat sein lassen konnte."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Sparrow." Norrington wirkte aufrichtig betrübt, als er weitersprach, „Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass Ihr wirklich derartig vermessen wäret und meinem Schiff in diese offensichtliche und vor allem deutlich nur für mich gestellte Falle folgen würdet!"

„Na, na!", Jack schüttelte den Kopf und die Münzen im dunklen Haar glitzerten im Fackelschein schon fast verstohlen auf. „Ihr konntet keine unschuldigen Menschen sterben lassen. Wollt Ihr mir nun wirklich vorwerfen, dass ich einen Verrat an Euch nicht so stehen lassen konnte?"

„Ihr seid vieles, Sparrow, aber nicht dumm", antwortete Norrington vehement, „und Ihr habt oft genug bewiesen, wie hoch der Preis für Eure zweifelhafte Freiheit ist. Nun haltet mich nicht für einen Narren, indem Ihr mich glauben lasst, ich sei einen solchen Preis wert."

Jack wurde schlagartig ernst. „Was mir die Freiheit ist, ist Euch die Pflicht. Deswegen seid Ihr sehendes Auges in eine solche Falle gesegelt", während er weitersprach, stand er umständlich auf um ausgiebig die breite Schärpe zu richten.

„Verrat von den eigenen Leuten... Ihr wisst, dass ist mir nicht fremd." Jack sah auf und Norrington direkt in die Augen. "Nun seid nicht so ernst, James." Er riss den Hut vom Kopf und verbeugte sich enthusiastisch. „Ihr kanntet den Preis, der zu zahlen war, als Ihr die armen Menschen rettetet." Ebenso schwungvoll richtete er sich wieder auf. „Und ich war mir des meinen bewusst, als ich beschloss Euch zu folgen."

„Was Euch die Pflicht ist, ist mir die Freiheit", wiederholte Jack breit grinsend, als ob dieser Satz Erklärung genug sei.

Norrington hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue.

„Freiheit? Ihr seid in einem Kerker. Eine recht eigenartige Form der Freiheit, wenn ich Euch erinnern darf, Sparrow", neckte er mit mildem Spott. Jack riss die Augen auf und drehte sich kokett um die eigene Achse.

„Was Ihr nicht sagt", und er wedelte aufreizend mit dem Hut vor Norringtons Gesicht, „Aber ich war so frei mich zu entscheiden, die eine Art der Freiheit aufzugeben, um eine andere Art der Freiheit zu bekommen, klar soweit?" Seufzend setzte er schwungvoll den Hut wieder auf und zog die Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie im verschmutzten Bandana verschwanden, als er Norringtons verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Ein Mann kommt irgendwann zu dem Punkt", führte er seufzend aus, „Da muss er sich entscheiden." Er verzog ein wenig angeekelt das Gesicht. „Eine Lehre der jungen Miss Swan, Mrs Turner... Elisabeth, Ihr wisst, wen ich meine." Er fuchtelte mit den Händen und Norrington wäre zurückgewichen, wenn nicht die Mauer in seinem Rücken gewesen wäre. „Was ich sagen will, als wir unser kleines Spiel begannen, mein lieber Commodore, war ich mir des Ausgangs bewusst."

Jack verstummte und beobachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf, wie Norrington sich von der Wand abstieß. Dass er Jack, jede Berührung peinlichst vermeidend, geschickt in der kleinen Zelle umrundete um an das vergitterte Fenster zu gelangen, ließ den Pirat amüsiert grinsen. Norrington starrte in die Dämmerung, die unaufhaltsam näher rückte. Unauffällig straffte er seine Haltung, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

„Bald geht die Sonne auf, Sparrow, und Ihr werdet hängen, ohne dass ich es verhindere." Seine Stimme war neutral, viel mehr distanziert.

„Ohne, dass Ihr es verhindern könntet", präzisierte Jack, doch Norrington überging den Einwurf.

„Nur ein Spiel also, Sparrow?"

„Aye, nur ein Spiel, Commodore." Norrington wirbelte herum und ein winziges Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Dann freue ich mich auf eine zweite Runde, Jack."

„Aye, in der Hölle, mein lieber James."

Jack schloss die Augen und ließ sich grinsend wieder gegen die Mauer sinken. Die Schreie der Möwen und das Erwachen Port Royals drang vor bis in die noch dunkle Zelle und füllte die Stille aus.

„Die Sonne geht auf, Commodore", meinte Jack nach einer Weile zusammenhangslos, als die Soldaten über die Treppe in die Verliese polterten, um ihn, die letzte wirkliche Bedrohung, zum Galgen zu führen, doch als er aufblickte, war Norrington bereits verschwunden.

Während sich das raue Seil um seinen Hals legte, starrte Captain Jack Sparrow lächelnd auf den Ozean.

Denn es endet wie es endet.

Für James Norringtons Mörder auf dem kalten Meeresgrund, für ihn am Galgen.

Senn ein solches Spiel endet immer mit dem Tod.

Und das war den Strick wert gewesen.


End file.
